Comic Titles (Earth-10)
Amazing Arachnid Amazing Arachnid is a series featuring the scientist Otto Octavius, who idolized the superhero known as Spider-Man. Attempting to recreate the accident that turned Spider-man into what he is, Otto granted himself with the same amazing web-slinging abilities, but at a cost. His humanity was slowly slipping away. He would often have urges of a spider and the transformation is only beginning to set in... Avengers Avengers is a series featuring some of Earth's greatest heroes who came together to stop the threat of Galactus, who threatened to devour the planet! The Avengers consist of Spider-Man, the web-slinging wall crawler, Iron Man, the 17 year old prodigy, Deadpool, the mercenary with a mouth, She-Hulk, the bodacious green beauty, Rogue, the marvelous gal with marvelous powers, Thor, the mortal God of Thunder, Hawkeye, world's greatest archer, Falcon, the first man to fly, and Rocket Raccoon, the furry little beast that no one wants to tussle with! Birth of the Hulks Birth of the Hulks is a series featuring the 5 people to be irradiated by gamma radiation and mutate into hulkish monsters. Bruce Banner becomes the smashing Hulk, Rick Jones is the anger-filled A-Bomb, Jennifer Walters is the beautiful She-Hulk, Thaddeus Ross is the militaristic Red Hulk, and lastly Ian Banner transformed into the mindless Skaar. Black Cat Black Cat is a series featuring the beautiful cat burglar who is doing the wrong thing for all the right reasons. Felicia Hardy comes from a very poor foster family, so she uses her acrobatic abilities to become a thief in order to steal for her family, but she often comes into conflict with the laws, and those breaking it. Although she would wish otherwise, Felicia knows that she will eventually become a hero and fight for the greater good, but until that day comes the only thing on her mind is her family. Captain America: Generation Lost Captain America: Generation Lost is a series featuring the World War 2 hero awakening decades after he was supposed to; in the year 2099. After over 100 years, Steve Rogers, aka Captain America is recovered by the Alchemax corporation. The advances that have been made scare the Captain, but he is eventually found by the heroes of 2099, and he is taken in by them, in hopes of finding a way back to his own time. Dark Avengers Dark Avengers is a series about the Avengers team formed by Loki, in an attempt to turn the world against his enemies, the Avengers. Recruiting Green Goblin, Superwoman, Marksman, Deathwish, Patriot, and Cloak and Dagger, Loki's Dark Avengers quickly gain support from several corporations, who are in favor of a "government funded team". Deadpool and his Amazing Friends Deadpool and his Amazing Friends is a series featuring the mercenary with a mouth, Deadpool, and his four best friends in the whole entire world. Cable, the time traveling mutant, son of the Dark Phoenix. Domino, the luckiest girl in the world. Colossus, the russian metal, near emotionless tough guy. Daredevil, the blind acrobat who never seems to see Deadpool's tricks coming! The five of these guys will be friends forever, not counting the times Deadpool completely pisses them off and they all try to kill him.... things get a little awkward when that happens... Defenders Defenders is a series about a gatheringof under-appreciated heroes that come together when the demon Mephisto attempts to turn Earth into his personal hell. But first, Mephisto needs to steal the demon Zarathos from the Ghost Rider, but he doesn't want that to happen. Ghost Rider turns to one of the friends he's made during his adventures, Howard the Duck, who helps him battle Mephisto. They're fight eventually lures the Punisher, Squirrel Girl, and the two Hulks that are still alive and not Avengers, Hulk and A-Bomb. eXciting X-Men eXciting X-Men is a series featuring the mutant students at the Moira MacTaggert School for Gifted Youngsters (named after Charles Xavier's late wife), founded by Erik Lehnsherr and Charles Xavier. The older students, otherwise known as the X-Men, consist of Havok, Storm, Multiple Man, Daken, and Emma Frost. The students and X-Men in training include Sabretooth, Iceman, Shadowcat, Pixie, Quicksilver, Transonic, Hope, and Spyke. Fantastic Four Fantastic Four is a series featuring the brave astronauts who ventured to the Asteroid Belt to gather samples, but they only ended up being affected by a form of radiation within the rocks. Those brave astronauts were Victor von Doom, Susan Storm, John Jameson, and Scott Lang. After being affected, they transformed into the Thing, Invisible Woman, Mister Fantastic, and Human Torch, respectively. Genosha Genosha is a series featuring the Brotherhood of Mutants, who are located on the island of Genosha, formerly used as a mutant prison. The Brotherhood are pro-mutant extremists who believe that the X-Men are fools for believing that humans and mutants can co-exist. The Brotherhood consists of Cyclops, Scarlet Witch, Banshee, Blob, Toad, Gambit, Psylocke, Fever Pitch, Silver Samurai, Angel, Beast, and Azazel. Guardians of the Galaxy Guardians of the Galaxy is a series featuring the inter-galactic police force formed by the alien organization S.W.O.R.D. The Guardians consist of the Star-Lord, aka Peter Quill, his fiance, Gamora, the former war criminal Drax the Destroyer, and Adam Warlock. The Guardians are in charge of maintaining peace in 17 universes, which proves to be quite a difficult job at times. Iron Man Iron Man is a series featuring the 17 year old prodigy Antonio "Tony" Stark. His father passed away when he was little, and his mother always had a hard time raising him. But Tony didn't mind, since he already knew everything. He eventually built his first armor as an entry into the science fair, but when testing it out he decided it had great potential. He considered selling it to the army, but in the end decided to use it for himself and become a superhero that he dubbed "Iron Man". Iron Patriot Iron Patriot is a series featuring the government agent, James Rhodes, who was selected to be in the Iron Patriot Program, which duplicated the armor created by Antonio Stark, and gave it a paint job resembling the American flag. After going through much more additional training, Rhodes became America's #1 hero, the Iron Patriot! He uses his armor to deal with terrorist threats and anything his superiors tell him to do, and he eventually meets Iron Man, who he disapproves of, believing he is under-aged and inexperienced, but his mind is changed after Tony saves his life from the terrorist, the Mandarin. I Was a Teenage Superhero I Was a Teenage Superhero is a series featuring five teenagers with extraordinary powers, who really just wish to be normal. But evil shows up wherever they go, causing them to become heroes, which none of them really want, but eventually they know their hearts are in the right place every time they suit up. Ricochet, Lightspeed, Rainbow, Hulkling, and Ultra Girl may not want to be heroes, but they do what they need to. Malekith and the Accursed Malekith and the Accursed is a series featuring the dark Elf Malekith and his partner in crime, Ulik, as they travel across the Nine Realms, spreading terror wherever they go. Eventually, they find the Thunder God, Thor, who has lost his hammer and his mind. Malekith brainwashed him into a mindless brute that takes orders from him, and the Accursed become even more deadly than before. Micron and Yellowjacket Micron and Yellowjacket is a series featuring the shrinking scientists Henry Pym and Janet van Dyne who give themselves the names Micron and Yellowjacket in order to fight crime. Their relationship is speckled, as Henry is always very distant and when he isn't he is being a jerk, but Janet just believes that this is his way of showing affection. They're dysfunctional relationship is often the cause of their poor crime fighting. Phoenix Games Phoenix Games is a series featuring the mentally unbalanced mutant, Jean Grey, who is possessed by the Phoenix Force. As the Phoenix, she travels across the galaxy, abducting warriors and villains from across the universe to compete in her life or death competition, all for her amusement! But things start getting bad when the constant victors begin forming a resistance against their all-powerful overlord. Realm of Kings Realm of Kings is a series featuring the heroes Black Panther, Doctor Strange, and Namor the Sub-Mariner, who are accidentally transferred to an alternate reality when one of Strange's spells collides with Namor's atlantean armor, and is absorbed by Panther's vibranium suit. This new reality seems the same as their own, but there are no heroes. All the villains killed them years ago and they run freely across the world, and it is up to these three kings to stop them. S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D. is a series featuring the agents of the international agency known as S.H.I.E.L.D. Led by their Director, Nick Fury, the main agents include the Wolverine, Carol Danvers, Phil Coulson, Maria Hill, and the former agent of HYDRA, Jessica Drew. These amazing heroes have dedicated their lives to protecting the world. Superior Spider-Man Superior Spider-Man is a series about the amazing web-slinging teenage hero known as Spider-Man. Harry Osborn had always been passed over by his dad, Norman Osborn, but when he snooped around in one of his experiments, he was bit by a genetically altered spider and transformed into the Spider-Man! After his father found out, he told Harry he was superior to everyone else around him, and that he needed to make them respect him by becoming their greatest hero. Tales of Marvel Tales of Marvel is a series featuring the mutant superheroine Rogue. Along with her power absorption abilities, she was gifted with the abilities of super strength and flight when she was a child because she encountered a dying alien, who she helped kill with her powers. She was traumatized by the experience, but it helped her become the hero she was meant to be. Thunderbolts Thunderbolts is a series featuring a team of former villains, wishing to redeem themselves and become heroes. They were given this opportunity by Spider-Man's father, Norman Osborn, one of the world's favorite industry moguls. He recruits the former villains known as Venom, Penance, Songbird, Steel Spider, Moonstone, Crossbones, and Juggernaut. Voyages of Time Voyages of Time is a series featuring the time-travelling superhero from the 41st Century known as Kang. Accompanied by his Acolytes, Dave, Sophia, Milo, Jacques, and Alexis, Kang travels to various points in time going on adventures and facing foes that he only ever could have dreamed of. Weapon X Weapon X is a series featuring William Stryker and his black-ops team of mutants. Those mutants include Omega Red, Lady Deathstrike, Bolt, Wraith, and Nightcrawler. This strike force is unknown to the government and it operates under the radar, doing whatever Stryker feels is necessary. Worthy Worthy is a series featuring the mortal known as Simon Walterson who proved to be Worthy of Thor's hammer, Mjolnir when it crashed right into his home, nearly killing his wife. He quickly got the hang of the hammer and dubbed himself Thor, and eventually discovered Asgard was real, and that Thor was missing, so he soon began the search for his predecessor. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Earth-10 Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Fan Fiction by Artemis Thorson